Chapter 84
Natsuneko Fight!! is the 84th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu is still with the cat helmet and Wally is behind him ready to attack. Meanwhile Team Natsu, Simon, Sho and Juvia are taking the stairs to catch up with the others but Simon cannot contact them with Telepathy, Gray is not convince with Simon but Simon reassures him. In Millianna's room, Wally has clear shot on Natsu but is interrupted by Millianna who says not cat bullying. Wally tries to convince her that its Natsu but he says the phrase "Nya". Later on Millianna is convinced that he is no real cat and ties Natsu with her tubes. Just when Wally is about to shoot Natsu, he is again interrupted by Happy and Natsu uses his Secret technique "Cat in Distress" and Millianna seeing this releases Natsu at once. Natsu finishes them off with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. In the Throne Room Jellal order Vidaldus Taka to “go” with him Team including Ikaruga and Fukuro... Summary Natsu is still stuck in the cat helmet and says he will shock Erza, Happy and Lucy with his disguise. Wally, who stands behind him, is targeting him with his gun. Elsewhere, Erza, Simon, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Sho are climbing a flight of stairs, trying to reach Jellal. Simon cannot contact the others with his Telepathy and thus does not know where they are. Gray still does not trust Simon as if he did not tend to kill us, what about the others. Simon says that indeed he attacked them, because if they were to succumb to that kind of attack, there was no hope for them to beat Jellal. He also adds that Natsu has a tremendous power sleeping in him and when he awakens his power, he will neutralize evil. Back to the Cat Room, Natsu does not know that Wally is behind him and that he has a clear shot on Natsu, but Millianna stops him, not allowing him to bully Kitty-cats. Natsu recognises Wally calling him "square", Wally tries to make her understand, but Natsu meows, and she is convinced she is not wrong. Wally continues his attack, and soon convinces Millianna to help him and she says it not good to imitate cats but Natsu says you at you in a mirror. Millianna captures Natsu with her tubes, and it seems that Natsu is about to lose, with Wally going to shoot his in a dandy style. Fortunately Happy intervenes, and interrupts Wally catch phrase. Seeing Happy, Millianna meddles once more, and Wally is unable to attack. Natsu then uses his secret move, “Cat in Distress”. Millianna believes him, and lets go of the ropes. Finally free, Natsu finishes them both of with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and Natsu's revenge is complete. Seeing that Millianna and Wally lost, Jellal decides to let the real game begin. He tells Vidaldus Taka to “go”, so he summons his team Trinity Raven, in which Ikaruga and Fukuro are his team mates, they are from Death's Head Caucus a Guild of assassins... Characters In Order of Appearance= Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used *Polygon Magic *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Nekousoku Tube *Aera (翼, Tsubasa) Spells used *Polygon Attack *32 Frames Per Second Attack *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken) *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃, Karyū no Yokugeki) Weapons used *Gun *Toy Cat Navigation